Macarons
by simplyrambling
Summary: Cooper knows that his boyfriend Sebastian loves raspberry jam and he has a surprise for him.


author's note: written for a prompt on the GKM (link is on my tumblr)

* * *

"Have you ever had macarons?" Sebastian asks absent-mindedly, licking raspberry jam off a teaspoon. He's lounging on bed on his stomach, propped up on elbows, a dreamy expression on his face. He's working his way through a jar of jam. It's almost funny how raspberry jam can turn this snarky boy into a puddle of goo.

"You mean like mac and cheese?" Cooper teases, playing stupid.

"No. Not mac and cheese, barbarian," Sebastian frowns at him and seems to be offended. "Never mind," he goes back to his jar.

Cooper watches lazily from a chair. He loves bringing food to bed. It's messy but the sight of Sebastian – preferably naked Sebastian – camped on the sheets devouring everything in his reach feels kind of homely. And, okay, it turns him on too; the passion with which Sebastian enjoys life is amazing.

Cooper doesn't get enough of these moments, with Sebastian still boarding at Dalton and his own busy schedule. Which reminds him that he has to leave again on Monday. Oh, well.

* * *

**To Sebastian** (Fri 5 Oct 12:30): Unplanned work meeting tonight. I'll be late :( Sorry. Don't wait. Go out, have fun. See you tomorrow. C. ps. Sorry

When a flight attendant glares at him, Cooper switches off his mobile. He is pissed off because he was looking forward to a long evening with Sebastian. He has a perfect surprise prepared and after two weeks away he can't wait to present it. It was completely by accident that he found out about a recently opened confectionery in Columbus that made macarons . He just hopes that Sebastian doesn't know it yet. Cooper ordered about a ton of them. Maybe not a ton but he definitely went a bit overboard. There were all those different flavours and, when he saw the raspberry ones, his imagination got the better of him and he lost it. Now he has to wait. Tomorrow is a day too. Right? Ugh.

After he is done with the meeting he heads to his apartment carrying two boxes he collected on his way from the airport.

He is a little confused to hear music and weird sounds when he enters. He follows them tiptoeing through the dark living room and peeks into his bedroom. In the light of a bedside lamp he can see Sebastian sitting half-collapsed against a mountain of pillows in his bed and sleeping. Some film plays abandoned on a laptop. Cooper can't help staring for a moment at the strip of skin visible between pyjama pants and a T-shirt, which has ridden up. He debates whether or not to just pounce upon Sebastian and ravish him and leave his plan for later. But Sebastian is an early riser and if he finds the boxes, the surprise would be spoiled.

Cooper smiles heading to the kitchen where he quietly but quickly sheds unnecessary clothes and washes dust and grime from his travelling as best as he can. Only in boxers and an undershirt he grabs the two boxes and a glass of water. The film has already ended and the apartment is quiet. Tiptoeing again into the bedroom, he sets one of the boxes and the glass on the floor beside the bed and with the other climbs carefully on top of Sebastian, straddling his thighs.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I let slide that you're sleeping in my bed if you promise you haven't eaten all my porridge."

"What? Porridge? There was no..." Sebastian is disoriented, blinking into awareness.

Cooper places a kiss on his lips. "Keep your eyes shut."

Sebastian does while stretching his body as much as he can under Cooper until his palms touch the wall above the headboard. "Mmm, why-?" he opens his mouth asking and Cooper pushes in a macaron. Greenish one. Luckily the lamp gives enough light to distinguish colours; he made sure there's only one raspberry in this box. What's life without some teasing.

"Mmm," hums Sebastian tasting the delicacy, eyes still closed. His hands found Cooper's legs and are slowly stroking up and down. "Cooper, where did you...?"

"I have my ways," Cooper chuckles. "You can look now."

Sebastian opens his eyes and studies the contents of the box in Cooper's hand, his face falling a little.

"Which one should we try first, Mr. Connoisseur?" Cooper asks.

"This one, this one and that," Sebastian points at a few, avoiding the pink of the raspberry. The best for last apparently which suits Cooper's plan perfectly.

Cooper picks a yellow macaron, takes a small bite and puts the rest in Sebastian's eager mouth. Then he kisses away crumbs from his lips. "Good choice." Cooper takes another and repeats the action. "How about these brown ones?" he places the box on Sebastian's stomach, picks two and feeds them to him.

"Amazing," Sebastian wriggles and nestles more into the pillows. His eyes are half-closed.

Cooper continues with another five or so, not eating any more himself, just watching with a smile Sebastian's blissful expression and kissing him from time to time. When the box is almost empty he chooses a yellow macaron again, leaving the pink one for last. By now Sebastian has all but melted into the pillows enjoying the delicious taste of crumbling cookies and smooth filling of buttercream, ganache, and jam. Cooper puts the yellow one in his waiting mouth and seals it with a kiss.

He straightens and lifts the box from Sebastian's stomach. He pretends to be surprised, "Oh, there's only one left. I guess it is mine." He eats the raspberry one – hm, wonderful – watching for reaction.

"Wh-? No!" Sebastian cries out when the realization hits and his hand reaches after Cooper futilely. "That was... There was only..." He slumps back with a frustrated noise, running his hands through his hair.

Cooper tosses the box aside feeling slightly guilty for torturing Sebastian. But only slightly.

"What's the problem?" Cooper leans over Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian deepens the kiss licking into Cooper's mouth seemingly chasing the flavour.

"Ugh, nothing," Sebastian groans, letting go of Cooper's lips, and stuffs a pillow on his face, groaning into it some more.

"You are mad at me." Cooper kisses his collarbone through the T-shirt.

"No, I'm not," comes out muffled and grumpy.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"All right. Thanks," the pillow replies uninterested.

Cooper crawls to the edge of the bed, retrieves the glass of water and the other box and crawls back, sitting down on Sebastian's thighs again.

"That was quick," still muffled.

"Come on. Stop sulking." Cooper lifts the pillow a bit to uncover Sebastian's mouth, tilts the glass and makes him drink half of it.

"Do you want to drown me?" Sebastian emerges spluttering. "I'm not sul-" he stops at the sight of an even bigger box next to Cooper. His eyes widen and then he lunges for it. However, his legs are trapped and Cooper is ready, so he pushes him with his free arm back against the pillows. Sebastian struggles for a moment and then gives up, pouting, "Now I'm mad at you. Tease. Are you going to keep them from me?"

"No, exactly the opposite." Cooper sets the glass on the bedside table and opens the box full of raspberry macarons. It was really a guess but very spot-on it seems as Sebastian's fingers twitch in the direction of the box.

Cooper picks the first, leans on the arm pinning Sebastian back and claims his mouth kissing long and hard until they're both gasping for breath. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Cooper whispers when they've regained control. He brings the macaron he's holding to Sebastian's mouth, which opens eagerly. Cooper watches as Sebastian's teeth sink into the crust and through the rich filling, eyes shut, beatific look on his face. He watches as Sebastian slowly chews letting the dainty melt on his tongue before his lips go searching blindly for the rest Cooper's holding. Cooper complies immediately, not teasing any more.

"Mmm, raspberry," Sebastian moans, "I love raspberry."

"I know." Cooper snatches another from the box and feeds it to Sebastian. "What I don't know is how come I have a bed full of a hot teenager when he should be out partying. Not that I'm complaining."

"Didn't... feel like it," Sebastian mutters swallowing.

"That's a first." Another macaron. "Do you feel all right?" Cooper lays his left hand, which isn't occupied with macarons, on Sebastian's forehead.

"Haha, funny," Sebastian smirks but after a moment his lips part in anticipation. Cooper brings the sweet to his mouth. He lifts his left hand from the forehead and caresses Sebastian's jaw, then slides it down Sebastian's side to his abdomen.

A few more macarons find their way into Sebastian's mouth. A few more sweet kisses are shared.

"So?" Cooper's left hand slips under Sebastian's T-shirt and rests lightly on his stomach.

"So, I didn't feel like it." Sebastian accepts a macaron and peers under his eyelashes to see if he can get away with it.

Cooper raises an eyebrow waiting. Obviously not. Sebastian swallows.

"You left me here for two weeks," he huffs finally. "And then you go to some stupid meeting. I-" he is cut off by a pink deliciousness in his mouth.

"Hey," Cooper kisses him, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

They kiss some more only interrupted when Cooper feeds Sebastian macarons.

"Ah," Sebastian sighs after a while, "it tastes amazing but I'm so full." His hand covers Cooper's over the T-shirt.

"I think there's place for more." Cooper rubs his belly gently and reaches into the box.

Sebastian eats obediently and Cooper picks another.

"I feel like bursting... I can't stop though. They're so..."

"Hm," Cooper takes a small bite, their eyes locked, "I know. They practically dissolve on your tongue... Open up." Sebastian dutifully parts his lips so that Cooper can put the remaining morsel there.

"This one looks definitely sinful waiting to be eaten," Cooper takes a new one and holds it in front of Sebastian.

"Coop, don't make me. Please. I can't..." but he accepts the proffered dainty. Cooper strokes down Sebastian's neck with the backs of his fingers. "...stop," Sebastian sighs.

"Shh," Cooper whispers looking into his eyes and rubbing slow circles across his belly. "It's okay that you want them. They're delicious." Sebastian nods. Cooper glances at the glass on the bedside table and dips his fingers in it. He meets Sebastian's eyes again and traces his lips with the wet fingers. Sebastian catches them in his mouth and sucks on them. "There are only a few left. You can do it," Cooper continues. Sebastian whimpers when the fingers leave his greedy lips. They are quickly replaced with raspberry flavour.

Sebastian writhes weakly. "It's too much. Please..." Although it isn't clear for what he's begging because his tongue darts out and chases all the crumbs on his lips.

"Come on." Cooper caresses his cheek. "Last two. I promise." He taps a finger lightly on the hinge of Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian opens and receives a macaron. He chews and savours and swallows while his eyes never leave Cooper's and he holds onto Cooper's left arm as if grounding himself.

His lips form words but no sound comes out.

Cooper leans closer. "What is it?" he asks quietly.

"Please... More," Sebastian sighs almost inaudibly.

Cooper smiles at him and brings the last one into his mouth. Sebastian closes his eyes and melts with the taste. Relief and maybe a little sadness washes over his face.

Cooper watches for a while and then starts kissing him slowly. His lips, his nose, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, under his ear, down his jaw. He kisses his moving throat as Sebastian swallows the last bite. "C'mere," he whispers against his neck and tugs Sebastian gently down the bed so he's more lying than sitting.

Sebastian mumbles something unintelligible and stretches to give his cramped stomach more room.

Cooper pulls Sebastian's pyjama pants slightly lower so the waistband wouldn't press on his belly. He slides his T-shirt up, kisses his navel and continues placing small kisses all over his taut abdomen while rubbing his sides.

"Hm. Nice. Feels so nice." Sebastian threads his fingers into Cooper's hair. Cooper looks up to where Sebastian's smiling at him lazily and sipping water from the glass.

Cooper crawls carefully up the bed and hovers over Sebastian. "We have a major problem," he states mock-seriously.

"And that is?" Sebastian smirks.

"What are we going to do with your raspberry addiction?"

"The question is," Sebastian counters, "- and I'm loath to admit it -," he places the glass back on the bedside table, "what are we going to do with my Cooper addiction. Because it's seriously messing up my reputation." He pulls Cooper into a kiss with his hand still threaded in his hair.

"Wow," Cooper breathes when they stop kissing after a while. "Who would have thought this comes out of your mouth when I pump you full of sugar."

"Oh, imagine what comes out when you pump me full of something else." Sebastian grins and trails his free hand down Cooper's abdomen, moaning provocatively.

"Unbelievable," Cooper chuckles and shakes his head. He lies down on his side next to Sebastian and they start kissing again, Cooper stroking Sebastian's belly.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was readable and that you enjoyed it :)


End file.
